


Happy Birthday Marty !

by Emma76



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: Hey !! I'm back !!!Après deux mois, et je m'excuse sincèrement pour cette (très) longue absence, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS Bartheill ^^ Un retour au fondamentaux donc, et (pour une fois, vous habituez pas trop non plus) je reste très gentille, c'est purement du fluff et de la gentillesse ;) (N'exagérer pas, faut bien se faire pardonner pour cette affreuse attente, mais ça va pas durer longtemps)J'espère que je n'aurai pas laissé passer trop de fautes (n'hésitez pas à me corriger dans ce cas ^^)Assez bavarder maintenant, bonne lecture ! ^^(P.S: Il y a une référence à la série "Sherlock" pour celleux qui connaissent, essayez de la relever ;) )





	Happy Birthday Marty !

Le reporter entra en coup de vent dans le bureau de son patron (et accessoirement amant), prît soin de fermer la porte derrière lui ainsi que de baisser les stores pour avoir une discussion privée avec ce dernier. Yann l'observa sans sourciller, attendant le début de l'orage avec un grand calme. Enfin, Martin se posta de l'autre côté de son bureau, et commença sa "tempête".

\- Yann, tu peux m'expliquer ça ?!? Et n'essaye même pas de faire l'innocent avec moi, on sait tout deux parfaitement que tu en es responsable. Pourquoi me renvoyer chez moi de force ? je n'ai même pas le droit de rester traîner à la rédac...

\- C'est ton anniversaire Martin, c'est logique que tu aies un jour de congé pour profiter de ta famille et de tes amis, surtout que tu viens de revenir en France.

\- Ça, on l'a bien remarqués vu comme on s'est retrouvés cette nuit, tu es d'accord ?

Le brun avait accroché à son visage ce sourire si provocateur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la danse charnelle qu'ils avaient entretenue et répétée une grande partie de la nuit. Bordel, que Yann avait envie de lui, il était tellement craquant, tellement désirable avec son sourire, sa posture... Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de craquer. Déjà car ils étaient dans son bureau, en pleine journée, il y avait plus discret tout de même, mais surtout car s'il cédait maintenant, il n'arriverait pas à repousser don compagnon pour le reste de la journée, et celui ci n'irait pas profiter de sa famille qui devait tant lui manquer. Alors il fit taire au mieux le feu qui menaçait de le consumer et, tentant de rougir le moins possible, il continua leur conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos Martin, et tu le sais bien. Va voir tes parents, ils seront ravis de t'accueillir, tu as du extrêmement leur manquer depuis le temps.

\- Et toi alors, je ne t'ai manqué ?

Il avait contourné le bureau et s'était assis sur les jambes du présentateur, avant que sa bouche n'aille se nicher dans son cou.

\- C'est une question... rhétorique ? Evidemment... Mais je ne peux pas... te garder uniquement... pour moi tout le temps...

\- Pas comme ce que tu fais d'habitude donc ?

Le ton du reporter était joueur, et il ne laissa même pas à son aîné la possibilité de répliquer, en s'emparant de sa bouche. Le producteur profita du baiser mais l'écourta, se sentant à deux doigts (voire un seul) de capituler fac à son amant, et de rendre tout ses efforts vains.

\- Exactement. Je vois toujours extrêmement égoïste envers ta personne, et tu peux bien aller voir famille et amis proches le jour d ton anniversaire. Considère ça comme un premier cadeau...

\- Un premier ?!?

Yann n'eut pas le temps de dire ses arguments, coupé par Martin, qui avait apparemment été piqué par sa curiosité.

\- Je souhaite que tu passes ta journée à profiter de tous tes proches que tu vois moins à cause de moi, mais je compte bien te récupérer cette nuit, et fêter ce jour si spécial comme il se doit...

Un sourire machiavélique naquît sur le visage (pourtant angélique, étrange contraste) du poivre et sel, et il vint capturer doucement les lèvres d'un Martin hébété, goguenard.

\- Tu es diabolique Yann, je ne l'avais même pas vu venir...

\- I know, I know... But you love me like that, kitten.

\- Obviously I love you. That's the reason why I love you, "my dear".

Ils pouffèrent un peu tout les deux avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, puis encore, et encore... Yann les arrêta et poussa le brun hors de son bureau. Sur le seuil, avant d'ouvrir la porte, Martin se retourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Tu as vraiment un anglais pourri. Je te donnerai des cours. Des cours de langues... Le premier ce soir ?

L'amusement était tout aussi clairement lisible dans sa voix (et ses yeux) que le désir, et il décida de continuer sur cette nouvelle voie, qui lui plaisait plutôt bien.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. It's yout birthday. So, a new game...

\- Yes dude, yes. And the game is on.

Ils se regardèrent, prévoyant mentalement chacun la soirée à venir, avant de se sourire mutuellement. Bordel, que cette journée risquait d'être longue...  
Martin vola un dernier baiser à Yann, et partit vite, dans un dernier sourire.

\- See you soon, my dear.

Celui ci referma la porte après son cadet avant de s'appuyer dessus et de soupirer en fermant les yeux. Définitivement, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à supporter d'attendre toute la journée...

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pense pas écrire de suite là dessus, mais sait on jamais, peut être qu'un jour j'aurai envie de raconter la soirée... Mais pour l'instant on en reste là ;)  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis (j'espère bien) à très bientôt (pour finir des fics, je vais essayer!) ! ^^


End file.
